


多情探

by LaneychaneeCai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 不上升真人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneychaneeCai/pseuds/LaneychaneeCai
Summary: 小律师玩过火被大狼狗先奸后宠的甜甜甜甜文
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	多情探

**Author's Note:**

> *桃浅，桃之夭夭的桃，浅吟低唱的浅。  
> *初来乍到请多指教呐！  
> *原创，侵梗删

【小剧场】  
*今日说法之警探与律师的色情诈骗  
*冷血魅惑居×乖张精明北  
*PWP/3.1k＋

“撒谎是要受到惩罚的，我的宠物。”

朱一龙挺适应犯罪团伙二把手的位子。

简直如鱼得水。

也许是天性使然，亦或是性格作祟，总之朱一龙现在是个老大不小的角色。

尽管他是自愿潜伏在这个变态另类、臭名昭著的贼窝里。但朱一龙不是真正意义上的卧底警察，准确来说是替警察寻找破案线索和推测案犯动机的警探。

警方盯了这个团伙好一阵子了，只知道其无恶不作：抢劫，斗殴，强奸，贩卖军火、毒品等等都少不了他们。卧底实在不是朱一龙的主意，可姑息养奸也绝不是他的作风。

说他是猛虎也好，恶狼也罢，骨子里的冷血让他生冷不忌，几近无情。

至于怎么想到要去当警探，完全出于兴趣。朱一龙享受破案的过程。他对未知的探寻胜过肉体上的欢愉，而他的性伴侣更偏向于男性。朱一龙尤其反感撒娇妩媚，矫揉造作的女人，在他看来男女之间的恋爱，婚礼，生育后代都只是为了人类的繁衍所形成的无意义活动。

既然无意义，那么干脆不进行。但这并不意味着他朱一龙清心寡欲不开荤，偶尔也会满足自己的“生理需要”。

简单来说，朱一龙就是极度禁欲闷骚一男的。

直到遇见那个身着白衫令他意难平的……小羊羔。

朱一龙第一次见到白宇是在他的卧室。

直白些，是见到白宇的身子。

不难看出那是个男人的体魄。几乎一丝不挂地躺在自己的床上，浑身上下只剩一件被撕扯过的白衬衫，那群丧心病狂的甚至连一条内裤都没留给他。

料小混账们也没那个胆子敢碰老大专门送给二当家的“见面礼”，把人绑来撂下就走了。

昏暗的灯光下，荡开腥腻暧昧的甜香气。白宇被蒙着眼睛，双手被拷在床头的柱子上，床上满是他反抗所留下来的褶皱，手腕处被勒紧而留下的红痕格外刺眼。

他像一匹无助的小狼，被人扒光了将真实的一面展现出来，却倔强地以一个尽可能端庄的姿势躺着，养精蓄锐等待伤口愈合。似乎是警告和自卫，又仿佛撩逗和邀请。

先不说这个奇妙的团伙男女通吃，白宇惊为天人的身材就足以解释他被绑至此的原因了。他侧着身子背朝朱一龙，但还是能清晰地听到他沉重不安的呼吸声，顺着诱人的腰线往下，是比女人还要翘的蜜臀，白净的想让人将它狠狠揉捏成可爱的桃粉色。

朱一龙看到眼前这幕，不禁也漏了一拍心跳，只用了几秒的时间，他闷声抑制了那股子兽性，嘴角扬起轻蔑的笑，才步履沉稳地走向他。

白宇听到有人靠近，身体本能地弓起来，迷迷糊糊抬起双手，手铐伶仃作响，在偌大清冷的房间里显得瘆人极了，之中夹杂着微颤的男声：

“别过来！不要……哈……不要过来。”

欲擒故纵，多老套的招数了。

朱一龙走到他身前，掐着他的脸逼他朝向自己，冷冷启唇：

“大哥的人？回去告诉他，不用煞费苦心试探我，老子不吃这一套。”

“别来脏我的眼。”

一字一顿都冰冷如地窖，语毕他嫌弃似的甩开白宇的脸，或许是他下手重了，白宇闷哼一声没再出声。

他警示着自己不能在这个时候妄动欲火。即使这个柔弱的男人看起来那么勾人心魄，朱一龙满脑子都想着在他身上驰骋。

他一时没意识到白宇的浑身像火炙般滚烫，转身欲走。白宇脑瓜子嗡嗡作响，只听见了“大哥的人”四个字，因为药物的作用，他越来越焦躁难耐，不住地扭动着身体，他快被这该死的迷药逼到窒息了。

他热得难受极了，一边否定一边抽噎：

“不是，我不是……别走……呜呜别……”

朱一龙这才察觉不对，他看着身下人欲求不满的模样，笑得不深不浅，迈出一半的脚又收了回来。

他爱怜地抚摸着白宇的脸颊，冰冷与火热撞个满怀，朱一龙面色有些潮红，只看裆部的隆起就知道他的家伙有多难受。

“呜……碰碰我，哥……求你。我好热……”

白宇哭着请求朱一龙，直往他的手上凑，双眼眯成了一条缝，像猫咪一样呼噜起来，细长白皙的双腿互相摩擦着，他天真的以为这样就能解决此时的燃眉之急。

白宇似乎抓住了唯一的救命稻草，卑微地讨好面前这个能拯救他的男人。

警探一时间竟然做起了心理斗争，他贴近白宇的脸细细端详，尽管被黑布蒙了眸子，但依旧能看出他长相极为端正，活脱脱是个濯而不妖的美人胚子，何况现在……他衣不遮体地央求自己给他解脱，把他蹂躏到哭着向自己讨饶。

朱一龙炙热的鼻息喷洒在白宇的脸侧，白宇就着动物的本能往上靠，一阵和着男性荷尔蒙气息的清凉让他舒爽地呻吟出声。

警探被亲了一口后竟有些发痴，他甚至不记得上一次被人亲是什么时候，如今却被这个灌了催情药的小狼崽糊里糊涂地就亲了。

他愣了半晌，觉得亏了。

朱一龙粗鲁地扯开了自己的西装领带，盯着白宇看了好一会儿，旋即对着那张粉嘟嘟的唇吻了下去。

唇齿相依。朱一龙的手游走在白宇的浑身上下，最终停留在挺硬的裆部，他极有技巧地玩弄着白宇的分身，在他第一次射精后，不留片刻的喘息，两指开始探入他湿答答的后穴。白宇的脸似乎更红了，身体紧绷，忍住不发出羞耻的字调。颇有些欲拒还迎的意味。

“放松……”

说罢伸入第三根手指，白宇惊叫出声，手心似乎攥出血一样的红。猛烈的肛缩让朱一龙瞳孔放大了一瞬，他浅浅问道：

“你……第一次？”

“才……才不是！唔啊～疼……”

朱一龙笑意不减，他搂住白宇，温柔的亲了亲他的耳垂，加快了抽插的速度，暗自思量：

什么小野狼，不过是个乳臭未干的羊羔罢了。

朱一龙就这样把白宇送上第二次高潮后，解开了白宇的手铐，他的身体像未干的水泥一样瘫软，再没有力气再扯下那层让他半失明的黑布。

白宇想继续下去。他知道这个男人的所有底细，还不要命的送到他面前，下贱地勾引他。白宇在黑暗中哭着勾起了性感的唇，刚恢复自由的双手不受控制地搭上了朱一龙的脖颈，主动舔舐着他的脸，腿部在他的关键部位蹭来蹭去。

他像小猫一样宣示主权，殊不知这般调戏让朱一龙憋了满腔的欲火皆在此刻——一泻千里。他撕咬着白宇的嘴，舌头像水蛇的信子滑入他的口腔，缠绵悱恻。直到朱一龙尝到一丝血腥味才放了他。

朱一龙立起身子，抬手解开自己的裤带，将性器抵在他泥泞的小穴上，身体猛地下压，吻住了刚想叫唤的白宇，接着开始了无休止的活塞运动。

舌尖的缠绵和下体的狂欢宣泄了二人入骨的情爱，在这个微凉的夜，他们热烈地相拥，最终结合。

朱一龙干这事儿的时候有个癖好，他会一边做一边让小受叫他的名字。这样似乎能让他更兴奋。他捞起白宇的腰肢，下半身地动作稍稍停滞，他用食指的指甲轻轻划过白宇的腹部：

“叫我的名字……宝贝儿。”

“……朱一龙，哈啊……朱一龙！给我……”

“还说不是大哥的人，撒谎是要受到惩罚的。”

“我的宠物。”

朱一龙狠狠地要了白宇。

一次又一次。

看着白宇在自己身下因高潮而痉挛的躯体，朱一龙撩去额头渗出的薄汗，深深撞进他的敏感点，伏在身下人的耳边野蛮又柔情道：

“记住我，我在强奸你。”

天幕边缘泛上飘渺白雾，陨月低沉，那徘徊着渐渐苍白的月光坠落于自己最后一抹倒影里。天际的云层变成了赏心悦目的朱红，支离破碎的噩梦才刚刚苏醒。

白宇穿着睡袍拖鞋踢踏地站在高楼的落地窗前，凝视着睡眼惺忪的城市。抿了一口高脚杯里的红酒，坐在沙发上翻看着电脑上的资料。

作为某某律师事务所的顶牌律师，白宇跟了一个犯罪团伙的案子近一个月了。他曾经托关系去警局查过 ，并没有朱一龙卧底的卷宗，就连朱一龙这个人都没什么眉目。

但他确实潜伏进去了，这一点毋庸置疑。

白律师盯着电脑屏幕上不知道在哪个深巷窄院里拍的朱一龙的照片，须臾才气定神闲地合上眸子，心中早有打算。

白宇几乎是疼醒的。

本想来探探朱一龙的消息，给他留个印象，就连被虏到他身边都是白宇亲自计划好的，谁知道玩火玩过了头，被反将了一军不说，还把自己的第一次送了出去。

白宇哼出声来：“嘶……”

嘴皮子都快被朱一龙这个混蛋啃烂了，属狗的吗这人！！

白宇拉上被子，赌气似的把头埋在被窝里，明明是隆冬时节，整个房间却像春日蜜甜的笑容一样暖。

可能是白宇太甜了吧。

后续

不足半月，团伙被自己家亲二当家的给一窝端了。警方来的时候，老大被警察押着。死死盯着朱一龙，似乎在咆哮：

我给你当个高官，还给你送漂亮媳妇儿，你就这么报答我的？！啊啊啊啊啊老子杀你啊！

朱一龙面无表情地站在场地外，深邃的双眸似乎穿透了一切在寻找着什么。

羊羔不会趁乱跑了吧。

朱一龙在回酒店的路上一直回味着那天晚上的事儿。轻叹了口气，从兜里摸出一盒烟，扒拉出一根叼在嘴里。下车，回酒店。

一阵电话铃声兀的响起，朱一龙边开房门边按下接听键，电话那头是一个中年男子浑厚的嗓音：

“歪，一龙啊。诶这个案子真谢谢你了……哈哈，那啥我寻思着要不给你颁个奖呗。”

“……啥叫不用啊，诶你甭跟我客气。咱俩谁跟谁啊，歪？歪……”

敢摔警察局局长电话的肯定只有朱一龙这个憨憨了，憨憨把手机撂在沙发上，拎着浴巾洗澡去了。

等他洗完已经将近零点了，他裹着浴巾湿淋淋地踏出卫生间的门，用毛巾撸头发的动作就渐渐慢了下来，最后甚至变成虎视眈眈地盯着深渊似的黑暗。

“出来。”

没甚动静。

“别让我说第二次。”

仅僵持了三四秒，一个熟悉而黯淡的声线应声而起：

“警探，警探……再强奸我一次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话欢迎留言⊙ω⊙


End file.
